


三勺白糖 01-05

by SakurahiRei



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 警告：Rps配对：Flo米Flo无差摘要：一个爱与被爱，接受与被接受的故事。申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与现实无关。





	三勺白糖 01-05

三勺白糖

警告：Rps  
配对：Flo米Flo无差  
摘要：一个爱与被爱，接受与被接受的故事。  
申明：完全脑洞，纯属虚构，与现实无关。

 

“你总有一天将爱我。”[1] 

01  
街道地面湿漉漉的，疾驶而过的车辆带起水洼里的泥水，引来路过女人的不满。她皱着眉看了眼自己的裤腿，尖声朝汽车留下的尾气抱怨。

巴黎下着小雨。

Mikele把视线从小妇人的身上撕下来，提了提肩膀好让背包不再往下滑去。咖啡店员工按时拉开了紧闭的卷帘门，然后在刺耳的摩擦声中将白色的铁凳铁桌拖到街上，跟着他一起出来的人抬了抬下巴示意其撑开墨绿色的大伞。Mikele侧身从他们当中挤过身，沉重的背包撞上了椅背，他抬手表示歉意，在对方来得及开口前快步走过。手腕上钟表的指针刚好落在整点，他抬起头看见二楼的女人推开老旧的窗户，按时将一盆绿萝挪到阳台上——她每天都这么做，哪怕今天是个雨天，哪怕明天也不会出太阳。楼下的犬吠拉回了他的注意力，Mikele不动声色地往旁边歪了一小步，它的主人骂骂咧咧地踢开了黑色的铁栏门，令人浑身发颤的声音刺痛着每个人的神经。他确实对此感到毛骨悚然，就好像有人拿着生锈的锯子在自己的骨头上来回拉扯，而这样的感触在雨天愈演愈烈。

Mikele快步朝十字路口走去，红色的邮筒冲破了整一副灰色调的画面，他深呼一口气，从下一秒钟起在心里默数到达街角的步数。他的心怦怦乱跳，像是毫无章法与节奏的鼓点，疯狂地往鼓面上敲打。金发的男人双臂环胸，两只冻得发红的手夹在腋下，他裹紧了自己的风衣外套逃也似的离开了这条街。

流动的盛宴[2]——Mikele抬头飞速瞥了一眼被漆上深红色的木头牌子，蹲在信箱摆设上打着哈欠的橘猫懒洋洋地扫了访客一眼，他抿了抿嘴伸手推开沉重的玻璃门。

“早安，先生。”

Mikele朝柜台后的女人点了点头：“早安，”他随口应付着，视线在一边的书柜间飘忽不定，“我，呃，我要卖点旧书，”他大步走向前，拉下单肩挎包甩上台面，他的指尖在背包带上磨蹭了好一会，踌躇着，“和，一些旧物，呃然后......不，算了，没什么。”

女人抬着眉，额头上的皱纹挤在一起，她干巴巴地笑了笑后点头答应。

Mikele拉开了拉链，将几本页脚有些磨损的书一股脑儿倒了出来。他停顿了一会，看着旧书店女主人那双臃肿的手刚放下油腻腻的蒜香面包就去触碰封皮，油脂印在深色的书皮上显得尤为刺眼。他不动声色地把包往旁边挪了挪，伸手进去掏出一个巴掌大、不到半尺的玻璃糖罐，表面的切割做工不太仔细，瓶口甚至还有一个小缺口。

“我把瓶盖弄丢了。”

女人接过Mikele递过来的玻璃器皿，在掌心里翻来覆去地摆弄了好一会，金发男人的眼睛在她和糖罐之间不停来回，他抿着嘴，牙齿时不时重重地碾过下唇，重心从右脚换到左脚。家里的冰柜里有芦笋、肉酱和面条，他决定晚些时候回去把前两者煮到一起做成酱料，唯一少了的是番茄酱。楼下的超市会解决这个。Mikele如是想到。

“好吧，我会收下它的，”她拿手指敲了敲其上的老式花纹雕刻，“看在这个的份上。”

应该再买一些蘑菇的。Mikele朝对方礼节性地笑了笑，他知道自己拼命挤出来的微笑并不好看，甚至会搅坏她一整天的心情，可这已经成为他的某种习惯了，一时半会儿实在没发改掉。他拉了拉堆在脖颈处的播围巾，将半张脸都藏匿于其下。

出了门再走三四分钟的路程，地铁站就在下个街区的路口，不太远，途中会经过几家服装店——当然这会儿还没开门——和餐饮店，如果他没记错的话，除了格格不入的一家二手乐器店之外还有一个挤在巷口的蔬菜摊，它的拥有者是一个年过半百的老头。

他会在路过的时候再买些蘑菇的。

巴黎的小雨下得淅淅沥沥。

他没有带雨伞，家里唯一的一把老式旧伞上个礼拜不小心被他踩断了骨架，枯黄色的油纸面因为黑灰色的脚印显得过于败坏。他拿它捣鼓了大半天，终于还是选择剪一小块下来糊在自己贴满了旧贴纸、酒瓶盖和罐头盖子的墙上，剩下的那部分可能已经躺在回收站了。

Mikele抓了抓有些湿嗒嗒的头发快步朝地铁站的方向走去。他身后留下的步伐一会儿偏左一会儿偏右，在这样一个阴冷潮湿的雨天早晨避让急行而过的路人实在不是件常事，更何况这是一个周末。他在路口停下，右脚移到左脚前，以双腿交叠的方式依靠着广告牌站着，他低着头仔细地数着地上的水坑，猜测着雨点会在何时落入哪个坑中。信号灯倒数的“哔哔”声回荡在他的耳边，打着固定的节拍给他脑子里循环的音乐打着拍子——他路过服装店的时候偶然听到的。

啊，忘了蘑菇。

Mikele深深吸了一口气，仰起脑袋站直了身子，他眯眼不让雨水坠落到眼中，但灰暗的天空又是这般令其着迷，不同于阳光明媚的日子，也不同于漆黑一片的夜晚，那是冷色调的独特之处。信号灯跳成了绿色，他重新看向前方。

迎面而来的女人在他面前一晃而过，他褐色的眼睛不可避免地扫到了地铁站口的男人身上。他穿着黑色厚重的大衣，领口与袖口处甚至有些起球，淡淡的卡其色裤子一部分包裹着腿，另一部堆在脚腕处，他蹬着一双洗得发白的球鞋，却因为一天泥泞的路面而变得有些肮脏不堪。

Mikele当然知道这双球鞋洗了无数次。他终于走完了数不尽的斑马线，挑了个不会挡住别人的位置站定在男人面前。他扯了扯围巾露出了下半张脸视线却始终落在对方的眉眼上。当焦糖融化在布丁上的时候，就是这道甜品最完美的时候。他歪着头望进那双蜜色的眼睛里，像是一个欣赏画作的老人，燃烧着珍贵的时光义无反顾地将自己融进其中。

男人跟着他一起微微笑了。

巴黎仍然细雨绵绵。

 

02  
最后一节车厢空荡荡的，加上刚走入的他们，也就只有不远处坐着的一个戴着耳机的年轻人。

Mikele四周飞速地扫视了一圈，最终走向了靠窗的那一带。Florent跟着他走过去，却转身坐下，他偏着头看着男人的侧脸，他的笔勾勒不出这样的轮廓，就连谱出的音符也只能够堪堪于其上停驻片刻。

“Mikele。”他向一侧歪了歪头，手掌轻轻在自己身边座位上拍了拍。

“我想站一会儿。”他的声音透过围巾变得闷闷的。

“过来坐，”黑发的男人终于拿出了一直藏匿于口袋里的手，他作势想要替对方取下那个黑乎乎的挎包，“过来坐吧。”对面的青年因为轨道的切换时而轻轻抖动着，他的身子险些在刚才的震动里滑下座位。Florent的手指攥住了包带，拇指指肚搓过接线处的一个小补丁，他看着那块深蓝色眨了眨眼。Mikele妥协了，他们彼此双方都心知肚明自己才是最不会拒绝的那个人：“你的鞋得洗了。”他的余光捕捉到了男人的小动作。

Florent严肃地看着在他身边坐下的人，卷曲干枯的金发权当了陪衬，比不过那双褐色的眼睛在车厢的白灯下熠熠生辉：“难以置信。”他的嘴角在放慢的时间中上扬，男人笑着翻了个白眼。Mikele弯起了眼角，注意到冰冷凝固的空气终于在玩笑中被融化了，这让他想到了曾经数个冬日里的热奶茶。

快铁在下一站刹车了，无情单调的报站语音突兀地撞进原本和谐的密闭空间。睡梦中的青年被乘客踏入车厢的脚步声扰醒了，他的姿势古怪得就像被惊悚影片吓到的小孩，面部肌肉跟着身体的动作抽搐着，他飞速扫了眼站牌，惊慌失措地在人流中挤来挤去，像一只老鼠似的逃窜出站。Florent收回飘忽不定的视线重新放到躺在他大腿上的挎包。

“别碰我的包，”Mikele捕捉到了对方的意思，“别碰它。”他显得有些软弱无力，声线中的轻柔和无法完全压住的颤抖背叛了其本意。

“你刚才不阻止我，”Florent拉开包拉链，伸手往里面摸索了一阵，他的身体因为快铁启动的惯性而朝身边的人歪去，“Mikele......”他的指尖触碰到了坚硬冰冷的金属，圆润的外壳边角舔舐着他指肚上的纹路；一个皱扁的小纸盒；一些细碎的小颗粒，“不要拒绝我。”他扭头朝金发的男人微微笑着，抽出了包中最后一样物品——那是一本里页甚至快散落的旧书。Florent不动声色地搓掉了手指上粘着的白砂糖，翻开他第一次触碰的书本：

Nina感觉她躺在海底，身上的重量就快要碾碎她的骨肉，压力被存入一个大型的永动机，它们穿梭在繁琐的机械缝隙中，最后憋足了一口气如同出膛的子弹直击她的身体。墙上的时钟仍然一刻不停地运作，秒针走过时带起的响声回荡在粘稠的空气里——

“——我喜欢这样的钟。”

“Mikele。”Florent捏起纸张翻过：

但她喜欢这样的声音，富有一定的节奏规律，像诗歌，像歌词。Nina躺在她的藤椅中慢慢摇晃着，多次想让苍白的脚踝伸到阳光之下，却又因为对于未知的恐惧而迅速缩回。为什么不呢？没人对你说过不。她听到有个声音在心里响起，每个音节都敲打在无神的魂魄上。她扬起头看向天花板上泛黄的墙纸：“可我不是我，没法那样为我做决定呀。”

“Florent。”

“嗯？”

Mikele扭过头不再看着男人翻开在腿上的书，晨露攀爬在玻璃窗上，他伸手揩去部分雾气看向窗外，残留的水珠在其上留下歪曲的痕迹，疾驶而过的矮树丛张牙舞爪地朝他弯腰鞠躬，铁栅栏后的景色被枝条切成碎片在眼前飞逝。他收回视线，低着头戳弄着自己的指甲盖，昨晚在昏暗灯光下的粗糙修剪让他有些后悔：“我不想看这本，”坐在他身边的人体型微胖，他的背包足足占据了大半空间，Mikele不喜欢和陌生人贴得太近，这会让他感到自己的领域被侵略，感到怪异的气味正在扼杀他的灵魂，“说说你吧，”他的声音轻轻的，跟着自己的身子有意地朝Florent挪了挪，黑发的男人知道他的习惯，他不动声色地跟着向同方向小距离移开好让对方不感到拥挤，“说说你吧，我想听。”

Florent一言不发地看着男人玩弄自己的指甲，他第一次发现他的手指在这样惨白的灯光下居然显得如此透明，青色的血管像是枝条，也像是荆棘，缠绕着天才的手。他合上书收进包里，道：“你原本打算去哪的？”他看不到金发男人的表情，黑色的围巾和杂乱的头发上下挡住了他想要深深牢记的侧脸，他看不到对方是悲是喜，是失落是坦然。

哪也不去；回家；红磨坊；丽姿酒店……

“超市。”Mikele说，他看到Florent攥起的拳头因为自己的回答而渐渐松开。

“超市？我以为你会选择更近的，公寓门口的——”

“——Florent！”他猛地拔高了音调，坐在他正对面的小姑娘把视线从手机屏幕上移到他身上，Mikele下意识地往下瑟缩着，“Florent，”他轻轻说道，“我不知道去哪。”

黑发的男人沉默了半秒，他重重地点了两下头，手指又开始不自觉地摩挲着挎包背带处的那块补丁，他注意到它有些脱线了。

无言不是什么不常见的情况，尤其在巴黎早晨的地铁车厢内，每个人最常听到的无外乎只有两三种声音：报站声，铁轨声和风声，就连交谈声都是可有可无的。但是他想要多说点，Florent抿着嘴目送着对坐的女孩下站，目送着隔着一个座位的胖男人下站，目送着老妇人穿着花里胡哨的衣服进入车厢，目送着高挑的女人捡起掉落在地上的手帕。他送走学生，送走工人；送走单身失意的人，送走恩爱的情侣。Mikele安静得没有一点声音，他忍不住向一边靠了靠，感受着因为呼吸起伏的身体，这样，就算隔着数层衣物他也能感到安心。

Florent抬头看了一眼车站表，开口：“下车吧。”

“嗯。”

 

03  
等Mikele再回到他的小公寓楼下的时候已经是傍晚了，Florent一直跟着他，他们少言，但也只是省略了一些不必要说的话。这个时候的巴黎天黑得很快，他前脚刚走进大门，光是一会儿爬楼梯的功夫，等他后脚站在门口掏钥匙时，窗外已经暗下来了。

“伯纳德夫人说你背着一整包不知道什么东西出门了，”Florent看着男人将从裤子口袋中掏出的钥匙塞进锁孔中，一阵难听的捣鼓声后那扇贴着黄色油纸的门打开了，“我和一美分硬币玩了个小游戏，最后在地铁口获得了胜利。”走道里昏暗得很，就连声控灯都已经坏了一半，他只能睁大眼睛想要把对方的所有动作全都读懂。

“你的行李真多。”Mikele打趣，他一上楼就看到那两个挤在他门边小过道里的黑色行李箱了，吉他外形的同色大包安静地倚墙站立着。他把鞋踢在一边，站在室内的地板上把手伸向对方。

“两只箱子，Mikele，两只。”

“那个呢？”

Florent侧身拿手肘轻轻推开他伸出的手，只身一边提起一只箱子挤进门内：“替我拿下吉他，”他因为地毯趔趄了一下，好在两边的重量足够平均，不至于让他惨兮兮地摔在瓷砖地上，黑发的男人抽空抬头打量了下约莫不到两尺的过道，泛黄的花色墙纸看上去就好像快要剥落墙面，墙壁上的挂画也只剩下了一副，如果仔细看还能发现五六个方方正正的印记——尽管它们随着时光流逝已不怎么明显，这条狭窄的过道延伸了九尺左右，天花板上没有一盏灯，全靠不远处客厅洒过来的黄色灯光，Florent打了个颤，他催促着，“Mikele，快点。”

金发的男人用脚带上门，他把吉他包放到墙边，他问道：“你没回答我。”Mikele靠着墙，双手背在身后撕扯着一处翘起的墙纸，他的脚掌因为直接与瓷砖接触而变得有些凉。

Florent深深吸了口气，他的这个小动作被对方尽收眼底，男人抿了抿嘴张开嘴想做出合理的解释，却不料提问者先一步扭头就往屋里走。他有些莫名其妙，楼上的吵闹声与重物和地面的碰撞声适时地响起，好像在为他内心唱的那一出戏配着乐：“Mikele，别这样。”

“别哪样？”年长者的身影在他左拐后就消失在他的视网膜上了，Florent把行李扔在玄关，快步跟上，直到那抹亮丽的颜色重新被他牢牢抓住，“我忘了蘑菇。”

黑发男人点了点头，他拐进厨房找了那个他最喜欢的小角落看着对方忙碌着：“我今晚不想吃蘑菇，”他把手臂搁在白色的台面上,手指抠着其上到处都快掉落的漆，这个小台面是他最喜欢的设计，Mikele曾经用了一个晚上解决墙壁过于空白的问题，他在这面小小的墙上开了个装上豆绿色木质百叶窗的口，窗下就是两个不同空间都沾了边的白色木头台面，“金发挺好看。”

“金发不好看，”Mikele把煮熟的芦笋和肉酱一股脑倒进锅里，几乎把刚才买回来的番茄酱全都挤了进去，“Florent，”他开了另一边的灶，意面在沸腾的水中挣扎，“我不好看。”

顶层的住户听上去仍旧没有消停的趋势，这倒也不是什么坏事，Mikele习以为常，而他的客人应该很欣慰这声音能够代替尴尬的气氛。他从柜子里拿出了两个盘子，示意无所事事的人替他切一些隔夜的法棍。面包刀与砖头硬的熟面粉摩擦时候的嘎吱声让Florent浑身一颤，他考虑着说服对方放弃食用这些的念头。

“别那么想，”而男人像是他肚子里的蛔虫，对自己的想法一清二楚，“你永远也不懂得如何利用看上去一无是处的食材。”

“给，大厨先生。”他故意做出臣子对国王上递文书的姿势把切成片的法棍举过头顶端到Mikele的面前，然后用怜惜的眼神目送着这些“石头”被投入正在炖煮的茄汁肉酱中，阿门，他一定是太久没看到对方做菜了。

晚饭的时间并不长，他为了与白色台面多多接触甚至站着吃完那一盆意大利面。事实上，没有了蘑菇确实令其有些沮丧。Florent在Mikele身后的不远处不停挪动着，看着曾经能够一晚摔碎三四个盘子的人，如今不用洗碗机也能自力更生了。人是会改变的，Mikele这么告诉他。厨房的灯没有那么亮敞，窗户外投来的黯淡月色替男人打着光，他原先的轮廓变得模糊不清，Florent这才注意到这间单人老式公寓是多么死气沉沉，排除楼上的吵闹之外就只有水声和钟声了。他想起今天早些时候在地铁上读的那本书：

Nina仍然没有鼓起勇气走到一步之遥的阳光下，她闭着眼躺在前后缓缓摇动的藤椅上，听着千篇一律的指针声，居然觉得它们正在被逐渐放慢，像是高潮过后的乐章，带着回音敲在她无力的身躯上。她又在海底了，冰冷，无声和孤独。

“Mikele。”

“嗯？”

Florent吞咽着卡在喉咙口的唾液，他感到舌苔上的酸甜味变得有些苦涩，肠胃里到处都是卷曲的面条，金发的男人没有回头，他仍旧在擦拭着牛奶锅，洗干净的盆子边放着两个生鸡蛋，一个有点偏大，另一个体型较完美。

“对不起。”

不存在的鱼骨头卡得他脆弱的咽喉生疼，现在他可以理解Nina所想的那些了，仿佛有一整片海洋棉被似的重重地压着身体，窒息感直爬头顶。Florent注意到上层住户的矛盾已经平息了，他听着指针规律的走动声逐渐落后于自己的心跳。

“为什么？”Mikele的声音很轻，但却一下下在他的脑中坐着升调。

“我不该离——”

“——Flo，”他转过身来，脸上仍旧是早晨的神态，“我是指，你为什么还要回来？”

 

04  
在Florent离开巴黎之前，他和Mikele把这套低价买来的破旧单人公寓房塞得满满当当，他负责把一车车的装饰和二手家具运回来，对方则主要负责设计。“你可真轻松。”他曾数次在把纸箱子放到地上之后叉着腰看着蜷缩在灰绿色沙发里的人，他甚至没有把鞋脱掉就曲着腿踩在垫子上，虽然他不能说它们有多干净。Mikele把一沓纸搁在自己的膝盖上，牙齿磕着手里拿的笔，有一下没一下地在纸上涂涂改改，他没有抬头，像是忙里偷闲似的用闷闷的声音说道：“我病了，Flo。”

Florent翻了个白眼，弯腰把一只淡粉色的玩具熊拖了出来，当它的脚尖触地时脑袋可以抵在胸口，他不知道为什么一个将近四十岁的人在二手市场第一个看中的会是一只玩具熊。“Florent，是'她'，”金发的男人双手托在玩偶的腋下，“她叫Emily。”“Emily？”Mikele认真地用手弹掉她头上的灰尘：“Emily Dickinson[3]。”“谁？”这一回Florent没得到回复。

“你的熊，病号。”黑发的男人把Emily抛到Mikele的身边，软趴趴的身体刚刚好靠在他的身上，男人不动神色地与她紧紧挨着。Florent看着有些好笑，他从裤兜里掏出了手机，开到静音模式后偷偷为他们合了张影。

后来这张照片被他洗了出来，作为生日礼物送给了Mikele，后者在给了他一记爆栗后，还是把相片粘在了黄色的墙面上——他们的房间没有贴上花里胡哨的墙纸。

Florent走到那面墙面前，他站着的位置本该是Mikele的床，他猜想在他离开后，对方把床板上刻着“Flooo”的那张卖了，将自己的移到了窗户边。不管是什么原因，这样的变动都会使得那面原本属于Mikele的墙壁显得过于空旷了，但事实却是相反。

Florent伸出手，按了按粉色合影（他们给每一张照片都起了名字并写在右下角）翘起来的边角，考虑着买管胶水重新糊一遍。在它的旁边，紧挨着的是一张发黄的便利贴，除了被透明胶覆盖的部分，它的颜色甚至比墙壁的颜色还要更深，Florent不禁被逗笑：热水，药；热水，药；热水！药！——Flo

“'操你一万遍，Floney Mothy'，”Mikele靠在门框上，脑袋向一边歪去抵着门，他跟着对方的视线说出了便利贴底端无处不在诉说愤怒的一行字，他微微笑着，看上去有些疲惫，“那两个感叹号抹掉了我仅剩的温柔。”

Florent听到最后一个词嗤笑出声：“你在发热，只是厌烦了我的唠叨......”他的声音慢慢低下去，到了最后一个音节，就连自己都快听不清了。他在后悔说这句话。

Mikele收起了笑容，他舔了舔上唇：“我在客厅，你睡这间吧。”

“我以为你不喜欢我碰你的床。”

“Florent，”金发男人贴着墙壁滑出仅有的卧室，“那是你的床。”

Florent抬起手腕看了看表，鉴于他们没有花太多时间在晚餐和聊天上，现在距离十点还差三四分钟，巴黎的夜晚才刚开始，他却已经想要扑倒在床上一睡不醒，为什么不呢？在暂时抛开了一切疑问、不安和愧疚之后，他终于陷入柔软的床垫沉沉地睡过去了。

Florent做了个很长的梦。梦到巡演结束后的聚餐，Solal把奶油糊在了Mikele引以为傲的头发上；梦到在街角换吉他弦，以防等他们赶到会场时没时间；梦到自己为Mikele做了一盘烤鸡，用了红酒和柠檬汁；梦到他从来没有离开过法国。零散的片段一部分是真一部分是假，他记得最清的是梦的尾声，他抱着坐在浴缸里抽泣的人，说着安抚的话——可他听见的却是：不要挣扎了，没有出路的。紧接着，他猛地睁开眼睛，刺眼的阳光一下子扑满了他的视网膜。Florent出了一身汗，T恤粘在身上让他浑身不自在，他心神不宁地缓缓坐起身子，深呼吸来平复心情，直到楼上住户拖动椅子的声音和房间外的开门声打断了他。

“Mikele？”他打开门探出脑袋。

对方的动作一顿，有些僵硬地关上了大门，他踢掉鞋子转身穿过过道：“我咳、咳咳，我带了点早餐给你，你要在房间里吃吗？”他吸了吸鼻子没有拿正脸对着他。

Florent盯着Mikele被眼妆盖住的眼角看了一会儿，视线落下至他的身上，没有人会为了出去买个早点穿上皮衣皮裤和马丁靴，即便他知道对方很注重自己的着装。顶楼住户的勺子往地上掉了三次，第一声没有带来太大动静；第二声夹杂着漫不经心的提醒；第三次拖出了些许脏字，等到第四次来临的时候，战争就爆发了。

“你出去喝酒了。”

“嗯。”Mikele把面包扔到餐桌上，插在塑料水瓶里的花颤颤巍巍地抖落了一片花瓣。

“一整晚？”

“一整晚。”

“你感冒了。”

“嗯。”

“Mikele......”Florent走上前去，“你——”

“——别说话。”他快步踱到水池前，双手撑着桌子，低垂着脑袋紧紧盯着下水口。

“Mikele，你得休息，”黑发的男人皱着眉抓过搪瓷杯和保温桶，“去躺着，我找找药箱里还有没有......”

急促的呼吸声取代了他脑子里的一切声音，就连原本想要无视掉都不能的谩骂声都消失的一干二净，金发的男人顶着一头乱糟糟脏兮兮的头发——他甚至能闻到发尖上的酒味——微微颤抖着，他的膝盖几乎不听主人的使唤，小腿肚子痉挛着，而握拳的双手却充满着力量。墙上的时钟事不关己地继续走动着，但这些细微的声音此时此刻却是变成了嗡嗡的轰鸣声在他耳边飘荡，他感到自己终于在漫长的攀爬后达到了顶点。

“别管我！”Mikele在一阵沉默后终于用破碎的嗓音嘶哑地怒吼，“走开，走开！你为什么还在这里？！”他夺过对方手上的杯子猛地摔进不锈钢水池里，哐啷声盖过了从喉咙口传出的小声呜咽，“我不明白，你究竟想从我这得到什么，也不知道你为什么可以若无其事地在我身边晃荡，我对此！毫！无！头！绪！”他每一个重音都因为沙哑的声音支离破碎，“我问过你，我问过你的，”Mikele擦了擦鼻子，他的鼻腔里一阵酸涩，“你为什么要回来？你为什么要把那把吉他带回来？我求你说说你自己，告诉我关于你的事，你回答过我吗？有吗？！”他的眼底充斥着血丝，褐色的眼仁被一层雾气和水光遮挡着，他的鼻尖红红的，就连原本淡色的嘴唇都染上了几近鲜血的颜色，“Florent Mothe，我在此求你，低声下气地求你，求你求你求你求你求你求你，”Mikele感到自己的鼻腔一热，热呼呼的血液顺着皮肤滑了下来，他刚伸出舌尖舔舐到铁锈味的液体，紧接着它们就像从坏了的水龙头里冲出的水似的直往下流，“求你，走吧......”他终于留不住眼眶中的液体了，任凭它们滑出眼眶，在颧骨上、脸颊上留下丑陋的纹路。

Florent放下保温瓶，他伸出手，将逐渐往地上瘫倒的人紧紧拥入怀中。

 

05  
这是周末过后的第一个工作日早晨，空气中本该就弥漫着火药味，所有事物一点就燃，所有争执一触即发。可能上一秒的心情还保持在临界点之内，下一秒任何人就会因为衬衫隔夜没有熨平而与全世界撕破脸皮。

Mikele躺在卧室的床上，他不确定自己是否有一秒是失去意识的，当血液从鼻腔内争先恐后流出的同时他感到所有声音都在离他而去，过快的心跳频率令其难以呼吸，就连视线也是模糊一片，Florent轻轻拍着他的背，低声说着些他听不见的话。

而现在，他又不辞而别了。

金发的男人揉了揉眼睛，他把染红的餐纸从鼻下移开，小心翼翼地吸着气。他走了吗？他是否带着行李一起离开了？Mikele看着窗台上稍作歇息的一只小鸟，灰绿色的羽毛与巴黎雨天的天空融合在一起。他抬起手，张开五指远距离地覆盖住脆弱的生命体，转动着的手掌像是在模仿抚摸的动作。忘记如何呼吸不是件难事，当一个人无法入睡的时候，他就可能轻易忘记吸气的节奏，不是溺水之感，这种忘却来得更加难耐，像是有无数双手轻轻刮过肺叶，却又不给个痛快。

Mikele深深吸了一口气，他猛地把手砸到床上，那只鸟拍着翅膀飞走了。Florent去楼下买药了，在他没能在药箱中翻出什么之后。“过期了的，”他的声音依旧嘶哑，黑发的男人把药箱推到一边，蹲下身，一只手臂绕过他的腰，另一只手刚搭上他的指尖就收获了另一个拒绝，“我可以自己来，”Mikele的屁股贴着冷冰冰的花瓷砖地，他靠在厨房豆绿色的橱柜上对他说，“只是，让我就这样坐一会儿。”“别坐这。”Florent的余光瞥见对方脸上糊着的黑色眼妆，它们因为眼泪的稀释化开，在脸颊上划出了两道深深的“伤疤”，他用手势示意对方擦拭，Mikele用手背胡乱地抹着脸。

在确定血已经止住后，他从床上直起身子，呆呆地面对着黄色的墙壁，他不可避免地看到了那张被剪成方形的枯黄色油纸伞面，它挤在成片的相片中有些格格不入，围着相片的是数不尽的啤酒瓶盖，它们一个紧挨着另一个将回忆全数圈住。在另一边的大多都是大小不一的罐头盖——甚至还会有铁制罐头的拉环，那个躲在其中的银色糖罐盖就在这个时候闯进他的视线。

他的咖啡一定得加糖，那时，Florent因此把一个雕刻浮夸的白糖玻璃罐捧到他的面前。

“这是什么？”Mikele用古怪的眼神看着他。

“糖罐头。”

“我知道，”金发的男人扫了眼旧货商店的老妇人，压低了声音，“可它是碎片状的。”

Florent耸耸肩，他抬起眉毛点了点头：“嗯——是这样，”他拖长了尾音，左右动了动手，“可我觉得它和超市里你看不上的那些不一样。”他侧身躲闪一个拖着大篮子推车的女孩。

“是不一样，”Mikele道，“我们买回去，你负责把它粘好，这件事结束了。”他转过身继续挑着玻璃橱柜里的搪瓷杯。

“拜托Mikele，这会是你的糖罐！想想没有白糖的日子，你会想要吗？”

“放下它，Florent。”

“Mikey——”

“——这排第三个杯子和那个糖罐。”他把几个硬币放在玻璃柜上，接过用旧报纸包起来的白底搪瓷杯后转身朝一手握拳并用力小幅度挥了挥的人翻了个白眼。

那个糖罐终于还是没有被他遗忘在垃圾桶边，他挑了一个失眠的夜晚，在厨房昏暗的灯光下将透明的碎片粘合在了一起。第二天Florent从超市带了两包白砂糖，却不小心将盐错倒进了罐子中，因此，Mikele有幸喝到了人生中第一杯加盐的咖啡。

而他撒谎了。

无论是那天“咖啡很好”，还是不想要破碎的玻璃罐，以及关于昨日卖掉的“无用”的旧物，他都没有说真话。

叮铃桄榔的碰撞声蓦然响起，他猜想自己错过了开门的动静。Mikele捞起椅子上的毛大衣甩在身上，轻声推门而出。他靠在墙边看着黑发男人忙碌的背影，盒装药品零散地躺在白色的塑料袋上，他眯起眼识别出了几样常备药。南阳台的风穿过屋内的时候顺带钻进了他的领口，他偏过头望向窗外灰蒙蒙的天，雨滴打了几个转撞上了阳台上的铁栏杆。Mikele把拖鞋留在了原地，他悄声离开厨房，拐进玄关过道右手边的房间——那里面空荡荡的，除了一架没合上琴盖的三角钢琴外，再别无他物。

他揉乱了自己的金发，让原本干枯无比的头发变得更像一只鸟窝。Mikele没有选择拉开窗帘，他就着门外仅有的光线，手指轻轻触碰黑色的琴键，冰冷的触感带给燃烧着的身体一丝凉意。当中央C被他右手的拇指按下去时，琴槌敲打过琴弦发出沉闷而又庄严的声音，音符跳出黑色的白键，像是被吹散的蒲公英似的向四周散去，它变成它们，在正正方方的空间内四处乱撞，直至冲进来者的怀中。  
Mikele提起左手落于琴键之上，为单调的主旋律做着陪衬。“钢琴是有生命的，”他记起过去这么对某人说过，“你若待之温柔，它便会替你轻柔；你若奏之以热情，它便替你卷起涛涛骇浪。Florent，不要责备我用了如此矫情的诗句，”他背对着那人坐在亮敞的窗口，身影就好像要消散在光中，“我羡慕它。”

Mikele微微抬起头，他闭着眼用手抚过琴键，轻得就好像是在掸走上面的灰尘。“如果是四手呢？”黑发的男人托腮斜靠在沙发上，昏昏欲睡地同对方玩着你问我答的游戏。Mikele曲起腿踩上凳子并用手环住它们，他的下巴搁下膝盖上，声音像是经历了数千年，从遥远的地方飘来：“那他们一定该是在说着什么故事。”

他记不得那时他弹了什么曲子，只记得在第一个音符出现之后，对方就已然坠入梦中。

他睁开眼，看着黑压压的天花板，楼上的住户大抵是刚刚回到家，疲惫的步伐刚好做了琴声的节拍器。Mikele的小指软弱无力地够向远处的琴键，他太疲惫了，高热中的身体就像被灌入了成吨的铅，每一次提手都在磨尽仅存的力气。

他知道自己够不到那个音了，无法结束代表着一切毫无意义，就像是他荒诞的——

——他的呼吸几乎戛然而止，他看见那只手，代替了自己的，精准无误地敲上最后一个琴键。

 

-Tbc-

[1]“你总有一天将爱我。”——《你总有一天将爱我》罗伯特•勃朗宁  
[2]书店名“流动的盛宴”——《流动的盛宴》海明威  
[3]Emily Dickinson——美国诗人，在某处看到她是Mikele喜欢的诗人

FT：两周的梦。


End file.
